The wait is finally over
by Fangirlships
Summary: Riggs has been Cahill's patient for 4 years now and they both have feelings for each other, but none of them acted on them. But now that Riggs is no longer going to be her patient, things might change. I just feel like there aren't a lot of fics on them, and I apologize for my english on advance. I do not own any of these characters.


**This story happens after Cahill clears Riggs from therapy.**

Cahill has always had a clean and organized office, but that's not why Riggs is attracted to stay there for as long as possible without raising any suspicions about what he is really feeling. No. He likes the way he feels around her, Maureen. He likes talking to her, looking at her and just being in the same room as her. She has been his psychologist for almost 4 years now, but she has become a lot more than that, she listens to everything he has to say, not just as her job, but simply because she wants to, because she actually cares which is not something he is used to.

At first, he thought these feelings were just illusions, something his brain was trying to project into someone else after he lost his wife so he just ignored. But after going undercover as her new love interest in order to catch whoever was obsessed with her, he realized that it wasn't, that what he was feeling is real, but then wasn't the right time because he still needed her to work through his many issues.

Another reason why he never really made a move was because he thought that she didn't feel the same way but after years of confortable moments of silence, stolen longing looks and almost setting the room on fire because of one simple touch, he was sure that he wasn't alone on these feelings. And now as he arrived in her office for a day both he and Maureen had been patiently waiting for, all he could feel as anticipation for the moment he would finally stop being her patient.

Hey, what's up doc?

Riggs! You're early!

Oh c'mon, don't sound that surprised – Riggs just couldn't help but smile at her

I'm not. I just didn't know you were this anxious to not be my patient anymore – She smiled, something she couldn't avoid doing around him anymore.

Me? Oh c'mon, doc! You know I love being your patient, it's just nice to be finally classified as "mentally fit for the job" – he said, reading from the certificate she had in her desk.

Well, it's nice to call you "mentally fit", and now it's official – said Maureen, signing the certificate as she continued – There you go. You are no longer my patient.

Thank you. You know? I was thinking, now that it's actually real, maybe we could grab dinner, talk?

Riggs, I don't know. Even with you not being my patient anymore, that would still be considered unethical.

No, it wouldn't. I'm pretty sure doctor/patient confidentiality covers that.

Riggs…

Maureen… – He tried to smile in a way that made her smile, but she just looked scared, scared to make a mistake, to say or do the wrong thing.

Look, doc, like you said: I'm not your patient anymore, so we're free to do whatever we want and I want to ask you to dinner. Is that really that bad?

No, it's not bad, it's just… what will people on my field think of me? I'm a respected doctor, but if I start seeing my patients as more than that, that's where people will start to see me as a charlatan rather than giving me the respect I worked so hard to earn. – She saw how his smile quickly turned serious, and a little hurt.

Look, – she said – it's not that I don't want to, I do, trust me! But what is going to happen? We go to dinner and then what?

It doesn't matter. Look, you can say all you want that this is about your career but we both know that it's because you're scared! – she looked away – You're scared that this turns into more than dinner, into something important! – he said raising his voice.

YOU'RE RIGHT, OKAY? – she stood up and started lowering her voice after seeing his surprise – I am scared, I'm scared that this will became important and that one of us is going to break the other's heart. I'm terrified!

I know. But you don't need to be, not everything is certain. – he had walked around her desk to stand in front of her – You can't tell me that you don't feel anything – touching her cheek kindly.

What if it doesn't work? – she said whispering.

What if it does? – he said matching her voice tone. – We'll go to dinner, talk and we go from there, okay? – he was still stroking her cheek so delicately almost as if she were made of glass.

Okay, but no talking work or future okay? If we're going to give us a try, I want to know more about you.

Okay. – he said smiling while seeing her face light up with hope. – I'll pick you up at 9pm? We'll go to you're favorite restaurant!

Sounds like a date – She said giggling, while thinking of the possibilities of what is coming.

He feels like jumping up and down with joy after leaving her office, but as he's called to a crime scene, he contents himself at just annoying Rog with his happiness.


End file.
